


Detour

by JinxedAmbitions



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Grooming, Kink Negotiation, Light Angst, M/M, Pet Play, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Praise Kink, Puppy Play, Relationship Negotiation, Restraints, Tenderness, Threesome - M/M/M, this is super soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:22:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27143095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinxedAmbitions/pseuds/JinxedAmbitions
Summary: A quiet night in gets shaken up when Geralt and Jaskier have a surprise visitor.Eskel has been traveling for too long, and he needs a night where he doesn’t have to be in complete control.  So, he takes a detour to the only two who know how to give him what he needs.
Relationships: Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 46
Kudos: 308





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is complete, and part two will be posted either Friday or Saturday. It was just long, so I broke it in two.
> 
> This is also the third Kinktober fic that I'm posting, and it hits a bunch of kinks.

“Dad!” Ciri called as she rushed down the stairs. 

Geralt was seated in the den, drinking a beer while Jaskier finished up the dishes. Usually, Geralt would help him, but Jaskier owed him, and Geralt was taking full advantage of the ability to relax.

“Dad, how does this look?” Ciri asked loudly, coming into the den without even looking up from her phone.

“You lo—”

“Not you. Where’s Jaskier?” she asked, finally looking up from her device and frowning at Geralt like he had no right to be on the couch alone—much less to assume that she would ask his advice about her outfit.

As rude as it was, Geralt was a little relieved when Jaskier stepped into the room with a dish towel thrown over his shoulder. As far as Geralt was concerned, Ciri was wearing jeans and the leather jacket he’d bought her. It was pretty standard, and he had no idea what he was supposed to say about it. Jaskier and Yennefer were much better at this.

Jaskier’s lips flattened out as he scrutinized Ciri from head to toe. “You should wear the booties we got you for your birthday. They’ll tie it together. Makeup looks good though. Remind me to show you that new eyeliner I’ve been using,” Jaskier said after a minute.

“You’re right. Do you know where I left them?” Ciri asked, turning and running away before he could even answer.

“They are on the shoe rack in your closet,” Jaskier called after her before looking over at Geralt with a fond smile. “What would you do without me to give your daughter fashion advice?”

“Probably inadvertently insult her...regularly,” Geralt said, watching Jaskier saunter across the room until he was standing directly in front of where Geralt was seated.

“I think that means you are in  _ my  _ debt now.”

“Oh? And how am I ever going to repay such a debt?” Geralt played along.

Jaskier dropped himself into Geralt’s lap, snatching his beer in the process and taking a swig. “I can think of a few ways that might be sufficient.”

“Can you two not be completely embarrassing when my friends get here? You’re worse than a couple of teenagers,” Ciri said, storming back into the room and sitting beside them on the couch to change her shoes.

Jaskier didn’t bother getting off of Geralt, nor did he let it stop him from stealing a series of soft kisses.

“You two are gross,” Ciri said, giving Geralt’s shoulder a playful shove as she stood up again. “Okay, now, how do I look?” 

Jaskier gave her his full attention, studying her from head to toe again before nodding. 

“Okay good. Dad, can I have forty dollars?”

Jaskier reached into his back pocket, but his wallet never had any cash in it despite him working in a mostly cash business.

Ciri rolled her eyes. “Not you.”

“Can’t,” Geralt said, giving Ciri a solemn look.

“Dad, come on. I don’t want to be the only one that can’t afford popcorn.”

“Sorry Ciri, I’m trapped beneath Jaskier, and I simply can’t rea—”

Ciri leapt at Jaskier who squeaked as she toppled him off of Geralt’s lap and onto the couch beside him. Geralt laughed as Jaskier tried to subdue her, but she wiggled and tickled him mercilessly while Geralt slipped off the couch to collect his wallet from his bedroom.

By the time he returned, Jaskier was in tears, and Ciri had yet to relent.

“Call if you’re staying at a friends house, and if you use my money for drugs, I’ll rat you out to your mother,” Geralt said, holding out enough cash to get her through a movie and probably a diner run afterward.

“Thank you!” Ciri said, jumping off of Jaskier and jogging over to Geralt to take the money and give him a tight hug. “Let me know if it's not safe to come home.”

Geralt rolled his eyes heavenward, asking the gods for patience. “It’s always safe to come home, Ciri.”

She gave him a look that had been perfected by teenagers across the Continent for as long as history had been preserved. “Dad, what if I bring a friend home, and you two are boning?”

Geralt pinched the bridge of his nose. “You could text first.”

“Or, you two could be like everyone else’s parents and barely tolerate each other and never have sex.”

“Or you could text first,” Geralt repeated.

Ciri rolled her eyes. “Fine. Have fun with your little pajama party.”

“You’re just jealous you aren’t joining us for a _Pride and Prejudice_ double feature,” Jaskier called from where he was sprawled across the sofa.

“You wouldn’t!”

“I would.”

“ _ Not _ cool.”

“Should’ve thought of that before you tickled me.”

“Enough. Be safe, and don’t hesitate to call. I can pick you up at any time if you need me to,” Geralt said, placing a kiss to Ciri’s forehead.

“Thanks Dad.” She smiled up at him and let him walk her to the door and watch her jog across the lawn to her friend’s car.

“She is vicious. I almost peed a little,” Jaskier said, wrapping his arms around Geralt from behind.

Geralt chuckled as he turned in Jaskier’s embrace and kissed him slowly.

Geralt and Jaskier didn’t get a lot of Saturday nights together. Between both of their jobs—Jaskier playing gigs, and Geralt working late security shifts—neither of them was often home on Saturdays. So, when they were, they liked to spend it doing not much of anything. Sometimes they’d watch a movie. Other times they’d just read in each other’s company. 

This was one of those Saturdays. Geralt had plans to finish reading a fantasy book that he’d been trying to get through for at least a month, and Jaskier was reading something about medieval poetry. 

Geralt was sitting on the couch with his feet propped up on the coffee table, and Jaskier was lying across it with his head in Geralt’s lap. Geralt wasn’t about to complain as this position gave him easy access to Jaskier’s hair which was delightfully soft, and a bit addictive to run his fingers through. 

They’d both been in flannel pants and oversized sweatshirts since before they’d made dinner together and waved goodbye to Ciri as she headed out with her friends for the evening. She’d teased them when they all sat down to dinner, but Geralt was used to her teasing. She was seventeen after all.

When the doorbell rang, they both looked at each other then at the clock over the television.

“You expecting any wild guests?” Geralt asked, running his fingers through Jaskier’s hair again before the man could sit up completely.

“Didn’t think anyone was in town.” Jaskier frowned as though he was going through everyone he knew and their possible whereabouts. He had more friends than Geralt, and they were the sort of people that showed up on a Saturday night and dragged him—and by extension, Geralt—out to countless drinking establishments. Ciri often made fun of them on Sunday mornings when they’d both be hungover, and she’d have to cook breakfast for them for a change. Geralt always blamed it on trying to keep up with Jaskier who was over a decade younger than him, but he was starting to think his daughter no longer believed him.

“Want me to get it?” Geralt asked, though he had no desire to get off the couch, especially not for one of Jaskier’s rowdy friends. They’d even set up the fireplace and had a nice fire going. 

“I’ll get it. Wouldn’t want you to catch a chill and die...you know that’s a danger for one so advanced in his years as you are,” Jaskier teased him as he rolled off the couch before Geralt could tug his hair or spank him in reprimand.

Jaskier practically danced out of the room, laughing at his own stupid joke. 

Geralt sighed and glanced down at his book, trying to find where he’d left off. However, he was distracted trying to listen for Jaskier at the door. It was oddly quiet though.

When Jaskier didn’t immediately return with one degenerate friend or another, Geralt frowned. Usually, the entryway was full of raucous laughter and back slapping by now.

Geralt gave it another moment before putting his book down, completely forgetting to mark the page and walking down the hall toward the front door. This was part of the reason he never seemed to finish a book, always forgetting where he was in it.

Geralt wasn’t halfway down the hall when he caught sight of Jaskier, held tightly in an embrace. It didn’t take much sleuthing to discern who was large enough to practically envelop Jaskier with his big body.

“Didn’t know you were in town,” Geralt said, leaning against the wall and watching Jaskier continue to hug Eskel.

Eskel’s warm, smiling eyes peeked at him over Jaskier’s shoulder where he continued to practically smother Geralt’s husband. “Was passing through. Thought I’d stop in.” Eskel’s words were muffled against Jaskier’s sweatshirt.

Geralt let out a slow breath. That usually meant things weren’t going well even if Eskel was good at hiding it. 

“Just stopping in to strangle my husband and leave?” Geralt asked, pushing off the wall and walking toward them.

“Something like that,” Eskel said, humor burning in his eyes.

“Let him breathe, and come here asshole.”

“Geralt, stop trying to steal my hugs. You told me to answer the door because you wanted to read, so go read, and leave me to my hugs,” Jaskier complained as Eskel pulled away from him to wrap his arms around Geralt instead.

Eskel gave the best hugs. They were warm and welcoming even in the worst of times. And when he hugged Geralt, it was always a little rough and could easily turn into wrestling if they had a mind for it. Geralt wasn’t always big on hugs, but he never turned one down from Eskel.

“Gods, you get married and suddenly it’s pajamas on a Saturday night?” Eskel asked, pulling back and giving them both a once over. He playfully tugged at the messy bun that Geralt had thrown his hair into while cooking, and Geralt rolled his eyes.

“The pajamas don’t usually last all that long,” Jaskier told him, finally shutting the front door which was letting all of the heat out.

“Right, sorry I’m interrupting.” Eskel rubbed at the scar on his cheek, but Geralt caught his fingers and pulled them away.

“You’re always welcome,” they both said. 

“Is Ciri here?”

“She’s at a movie with her friends. She won’t be home until late if she doesn’t end up staying over at one of the girls’ houses,” Geralt said, pulling back enough to get a good look at Eskel. 

He looked exhausted, but mostly healthy. Though he could probably use a shower if his lank hair was anything to go by.

“Come in. We have the fire going, and there are plenty of leftovers,” Jaskier insisted, taking Eskel by the arm and leading him to the kitchen. 

Eskel raised his eyebrows at Geralt as Jaskier manhandled him into a seat before fetching him a glass of water. 

“No beer until you hydrate,” Jaskier insisted before opening the refrigerator and digging around for the leftovers from the meal Geralt had cooked for dinner. 

Geralt took a seat beside Eskel at the breakfast bar and watched Jaskier fuss. 

“You two look good,” Eskel said, sipping his glass of water. He knew the consequences of disobeying Jaskier.

“Been doing pretty well. Ciri’s been spending more time here, so that’s nice.”

“That’s good. I’m really happy for you,” Eskel said, leaning in and bumping their shoulders together.

“You look worn out,” Geralt said softly.

“Been on the road more than I’ve been off it. Threw out my back halfway across the Continent on a big delivery, and I haven’t been able to sleep well since.”

Geralt nodded, just taking it in and letting Eskel speak. Jaskier continued to rush around the kitchen, plating food and heating it before remembering something else and plating that as well. When he finally put the dish in front of Eskel, there was a mountain of food on it, and Geralt had to hide his smile behind his hand as Jaskier looked at Eskel expectantly. 

“Don’t laugh. He looks thin,” Jaskier scolded him, slapping the back of Geralt’s hand where it rested on the counter top. “And finish your water, or you aren’t getting a bottle of that weird beer you like.”

“I see someone took becoming a stepfather very seriously,” Eskel said, digging into the pile of chicken and vegetables on his plate.

Geralt laughed. “Ciri would eat him alive if he pulled this on her. He gives her fashion advice and covers for her when she gets into trouble.”

Jaskier gave him a puffed up and offended look before deflating and nodding in agreement.

“So really, you just acquired another teenager.”

“He certainly wishes he was still a teenager.”

“I am right here, and no I do not wish I was still a teenager. I have far more stamina than I did then, and you reap the benefits of that...both of you do.” Jaskier crossed his arms and nodded at his own words before walking around the breakfast bar and managing to seat himself in Geralt’s lap.

Geralt turned himself to give Jaskier more room to sit then wrapped his arms around Jaskier’s waist, so he wouldn’t slide off. He pressed a kiss to Jaskier’s shoulder before tipping his head to see Eskel from around Jaskier’s body.

It was quiet for a few minutes as Eskel ate. He slowly finished his water, but didn’t ask for the beer he’d been promised. 

“We missed you,” Jaskier said when Eskel began to slow down. There was still quite a bit of food on his plate.

“I’m sorry I haven’t passed through in a while. Didn’t want to bother you two when you were settling in and all...”

“Not a bother,” Geralt promised.

“You’re here now, and that’s what counts,” Jaskier said, patting Eskel’s thick bicep. 

“I’m here.” Eskel let out a long sigh as he ran his fingers through his hair. He seemed worn down, and Geralt didn’t really like it. Eskel was always full of life and light. “Look, it’s been a while...since I was last with you guys actually…”

“Eskel if you don’t...we can just catch up have a beer or two—”

“No,  _ I want _ .” Eskel cut Jaskier off. “I just...don’t go easy on me.”

Geralt couldn’t see Jaskier’s smile, but he knew it was dazzling. 

“Of course! Whatever you need, darling.”

Eskel nodded, looking tired but relieved. 

“We’ll start by getting you cleaned up. That’ll help you feel better,” Jaskier proposed, sliding off of Geralt’s lap and taking Eskel’s plate. “We’ll just save this in case you get hungry later.”

Eskel blushed because they all knew he got hungry after a scene. Like getting a case of the munchies after getting high, Eskel could clean out a refrigerator or pantry when they finished with him.

Geralt watched his oldest friend carefully as Jaskier cleaned up again. Jaskier chattered away happily about things he’d been hoping to try on Eskel’s next visit. Their quiet night of reading in front of the fire was completely forgotten in favor of the delights Eskel brought with him. 

“I saw this decadent film recently…”

“He means porn,” Geralt clarified.

“Hush. The production quality was far superior to mere porn,” Jaskier scoffed.

“And yet the same thing hap—”

“You are trying to ruin my story, and I do not appreciate it.”

Eskel chuckled, giving Geralt’s shoulder a shove. “Asshole.”

Geralt rolled his eyes and shoved back as Jaskier dove right back into explaining the bizarre contraption that had featured in the porno.

“Have you seen Lambert recently?” Geralt asked, bumping their knees together beneath the table.

“Yeah, ran into him a couple of times. He’s good.”

Geralt nodded. He smiled contentedly as Eskel told him about some of the nonsense Lambert had been getting up to.

“Okay, let’s get you upstairs,” Jaskier said as he finally put down the dish towel and rounded the counter, pretending they hadn’t started having a conversation in the middle of his second tangent. 

Eskel glanced at Geralt as though looking for confirmation. 

“I wouldn’t keep him waiting,” was all Geralt said.

Eskel nodded before pushing himself up and facing Jaskier who held his hand out to him. He was sporting the same adoring smile he used on stage to win over his toughest critics—not that he needed to win over Eskel. It was simply habit. 

Geralt watched Jaskier lead him out of the kitchen toward the stairs. Then he grabbed his phone and texted Ciri. _Enjoy your movie and t_ _ ext when you're on your way home. _

Her response was almost immediate.  _ Ew, gross, Dad. Have fun and make sure you use protection! _

Geralt rolled his eyes. She used that line on him all the time, including when he was going to the supermarket and texted to see if she needed anything. At least she listened when he talked to her, though perhaps he wished sometimes she didn’t. He was just glad it was Yennefer that Ciri had accidentally walked in on and not him. Giving her the sex talk had definitely been better than inadvertently giving her a sex demonstration.

_ —I wonder if the adoption agency would let me trade you in for a respectful child.— _

_ —And I wonder if they’d find me normal parents— _

_ —Make good choices. I’ll see you when you get home. Eskel’s here, so don't call the police if you see him in the kitchen at four in the morning.— _

_ —That was ONE TIME! I can't help it if he's a freak who gets up at four in the morning EVERYDAY. Anyway, I’ve already made great choices. I got popcorn with enough butter to grease ALL of my arteries. Say hi to Uncle Eskel for me, and tell him I expect a hug before he goes.— _

_ —Will do.— _

Geralt chuckled as he put his phone away. He wasn’t sure where Ciri got her metabolism, but it defied logic that she was so thin with what she often ate.

Getting up, Geralt followed his companions upstairs to the master bedroom. He could hear Jaskier commanding Eskel to take his clothes off and fold them neatly in the ensuite. Instead of joining them immediately, he went to the massive walk-in closet and gathered their kit. 

He placed the massive toolkit at the base of the bed and quickly spun the combination into the lock on it. He opened the box up and removed a hood, mitts, a lead, and a plug. He placed them on the duvet before going back into the closet and opening a second kit. He removed several toys they only used on Eskel and carried them out to the bed as well just in case. 

When it was all set up, he pulled his sweatshirt over his head and walked over to the thermostat. He raised it several degrees, so Eskel wouldn’t get chilled once they got started. Then he walked to the bathroom and leaned against the door frame.

Eskel was naked and standing with his legs spread as Jaskier walked around him slowly. Geralt smiled as Jaskier scrutinized Eskel’s body. Geralt loved that Eskel’s big frame seemed to dwarf Jaskier even though he wasn’t  _ that  _ much bigger than him, but he bowed his head and let Jaskier have control so easily. 

Jaskier stepped closer, reaching out to run his fingertips down Eskel’s ribs. He tutted gently like there wasn’t as much padding there as he preferred to find. He did the same to Eskel’s belly, rubbing it gently and brushing his fingers through the soft hair there before stepping behind him. Geralt bit his lip as Jaskier ran both palms down Eskel’s back before cupping his ass and giving it a firm squeeze. Geralt got to see just what that did to Eskel’s cock which twitched and filled at Jaskier’s treatment. 

“You need a shave,” Jaskier said very matter of fact as he stepped away. 

Geralt grabbed the stool from the vanity, and placed it in front of Eskel while Jaskier gathered the razor and a bowl of warm water. 

Geralt folded a towel until it was thick and soft, then placed it right in front of the stool. “Kneel,” he ordered, keeping his tone firm and level. His pulse picked up as Eskel immediately responded.

Eskel sank to his knees, keeping his chin tucked obediently. Jaskier quickly took a seat in the stool and gently hooked his finger beneath Eskel’s chin to guide his face up. His smile was radiant as he looked down at Eskel’s scruffy face. He stroked his cheek several times, tutting softly.

“You’ll feel better when you’re cleaned up, and then you’ll be all ready to be good for us won’t you?”

“Yes,” Eskel agreed, closing his eyes as Jaskier continued to stroke his cheek. He tilted his face into the touch, seeking out its comfort.

“You’re always so good,” Jaskier praised, before lathering Eskel’s cheeks. 

Eskel only fidgeted a little as Jaskier began dragging the razor over his unscarred cheek. Jaskier’s steady hands never faltered as he wielded the razor with precision. He whispered praise as he moved to the scarred side of Eskel’s face, gently stroking Eskel’s jaw before carefully removing the stubble on that side a well.

Geralt felt himself growing hard as he watched Eskel put his trust in Jaskier not to hurt him even unintentionally, and Jaskier met the challenge unflinchingly. 

“There we are,” Jaskier said softly as he cleaned away the excess lather. He stroked his fingers through Eskel’s hair before leaning forward to press a kiss to the crown of his head. “Stand for me.”

Eskel stood on legs that were less stable than before, and Geralt immediately stepped behind him, pulling Eskel against him. He suppressed his own shudder at the familiar way that Eskel fit against him. They didn’t get to do this nearly enough these days, but his body responded like no time had passed since their last meeting. He reached through Eskel’s arms to stroke his chest, savoring the firm muscles beneath his fingers and the thick hair that covered him. He let his hand slowly travel down over his soft belly until he reached Eskel’s cock which he stroked lightly. He could easily lose himself in touching Eskel, Jaskier too for that matter.

“You’ll spoil him like that,” Jaskier said, voice light and pleased. 

Geralt knew Jaskier loved watching him touch and tease Eskel. They’d been doing this dance a lot longer than Geralt knew Jaskier, and his husband had confided that he got a thrill from watching them with each other. Geralt wasn’t one to deny that he too enjoyed watching on occasion.

“Mm, I suppose your attentions would never have such an effect.”

Jaskier scoffed dramatically before getting up and changing out the water in the bowl and making certain it was the perfect temperature. He was meticulous about it. He threw a small towel over his shoulder and returned to the stool, giving Geralt a pointed look when he found his hands roaming over Eskel’s body.

“There will be a time for that,” Jaskier said, plucking Geralt’s fingers from Eskel’s pert nipple.

Geralt chuckled. It was so easy to wind them both up with hardly any effort. 

For his part, Eskel stood patiently. He let his weight rest against Geralt, basking in the embrace while he waited for Jaskier to continue his ritual. He trusted them completely, and it was clear in his surrender.

“Lift,” Jaskier ordered, and Geralt let him get away with using his commanding tone on him this time.

Instead of rebuking him, he gently lifted Eskel’s cock, giving Jaskier full access to his testicles. Eskel didn’t protest, but he trembled against Geralt.

“Not even a trim when you decided to visit?” Jaskier asked, keeping his tone level though disappointed.

Eskel unconsciously pressed harder into Geralt’s embrace, but Geralt didn’t shield him from Jaskier’s scrutiny. He knew the rules. When Geralt didn’t rush to his defense he bowed his head further.

“Didn’t think about it,” Eskel responded.

Jaskier bit his lip and shook his head. “But you thought about what we’d happily do for you.” It wasn’t a question.

“Yes.”

“What do you think, Geralt?”

“He’ll wear the cage for that,” Geralt responded easily. Long ago agreed upon rules were as familiar as a worn coat, comfortable and secure. Eskel was usually meticulous about following the rules, but even the best slipped from time to time.

Jaskier nodded, making no further comment about the infraction as he went about spreading the lather over Eskel’s testicles.

Geralt held Eskel more securely as embarrassment made him fidget. He knew it wasn’t embarrassment from Jaskier grooming him as he’d happily endured it more times than either of them could recall. Geralt had known Eskel long enough to know he was deeply embarrassed for failing to groom himself before arriving as was one of their set rules. 

“Hold still, or you’re going to end up with a much more severe if unintentional punishment when I knick you,” Jaskier said, picking up a razor.

Geralt could feel the tension in Eskel’s body as he held himself still with his legs spread enough to give Jaskier access to him. 

“There we go. Much better,” Jaskier praised, carefully cleaning away the hair that covered Eskel’s testicles and the surrounding area. He didn’t touch the thick nest dark of hair above Eskel’s cock, but he liked him clean beneath it. He shaved it away with the steady hands of an artist, murmuring soft praise with each swipe of the razor. “Doesn’t that feel better already?” 

“Yes,” Eskel agreed, keeping his head lowered.

Geralt placed a soft kiss on the back of his neck and smiled when Eskel’s body lost some of the tension in it.

“Kneel for me again. Face away this time,” Jaskier said, wiping the razor on the towel over his shoulder.

Eskel did as he was commended without any help from Geralt, and Geralt rewarded him by running his fingers through Eskel’s hair as he waited for Jaskier’s next command. They all knew what it would be, but waiting for it to come still made the air crackled with tension.

Jaskier reached out and ran his fingers down Eskel’s spine, smiling up at Geralt like he couldn’t believe their fortune. It always made something warm and tender settle in Geralt’s belly. 

“Will you?” Jaskier asked, biting his lip in excitement.

“Mm.”

Geralt stepped away from them and leaned against the vanity, taking in the sight of the pair of them. He studied them for a long moment, letting his eyes feast on Eskel’s naked body and Jaskier fully clothed behind him. He took in Eskel’s broad chest and thick arms, earned from years of hard labor loading and unloading his rig. He let his eyes follow the thick hair that covered his chest down over his belly before growing thick once again above his cock. There was nothing unappealing about Eskel. 

“Present yourself,” Geralt finally ordered, breaking the tension.

Eskel made a soft sound, finally able to move even though he’d known what was expected from him the whole time. He spread his knees a little further and lowered his chest to the floor before reaching back and spreading his cheeks to present his ass to Jaskier.

Once again, though they all knew the outcome, Jaskier voiced it. “And you did not see fit to maintain yourself here either.” 

Geralt could feel Jaskier’s disappointment in his own chest, and he knew Eskel could as well. Jaskier was extremely proud of Eskel as their sub. He lavished him with praise almost constantly when they played, leaving discipline almost entirely to Geralt. So to hear him find Eskel’s efforts wanting was heavy.

“Perhaps he needs reminding how to care for himself,” Geralt said, recrossing his arms.

“Yes, I do think you are correct, my love,” Jaskier agreed, giving Geralt a bright smile. “You’ll show us that you know how to groom yourself, Eskel, and we’ll help you if necessary. Up you go then.”

Eskel groaned softly as he released himself and pushed himself to his hands and knees. Slowly, he rose to his feet and waited for directions.

Jaskier walked over to the double vanity beside where Geralt leaned and placed the towel, razor, and shaving supplies out neatly. Then he turned to Eskel. “Come then, show us that you can do it.”

Eskel glanced at Geralt for a moment, either for confirmation or in hopes that he’d be spared the humiliation.

Geralt held firm, giving him an expectant look as Jaskier stepped into his arms and waited.

Eskel closed his eyes for a moment before stepping forward. He raised his left leg up onto the stool and began the process of shaving between his cheeks. His chest was flushed with embarrassment as he leaned over to get a look at what he was doing. 

Jaskier didn’t give an inch as he nuzzled against Geralt’s cheek. “Make sure you are entirely smooth. I won’t be inspecting you. It is your responsibility to make yourself presentable,” Jaskier said. 

Geralt wrapped his arms around Jaskier and kissed the crown of his head, giving him comfort because he knew Jaskier far preferred praising their sub than being firm with him.

“They’re rules for a reason. Don’t feel bad,” Geralt whispered in his ear before nuzzling his neck.

Jaskier hummed at the open affection as Eskel finished his task. Jaksier plucked a towel from the vanity and waved it gently. “Let me clean you up,” he offered, stepping out of Geralt’s embrace. Geralt tried not to roll his eyes at how quickly Jaskier went back to spoiling him.

Eskel held still as Jaskier approached him. His breathing sped up as Jaskier ran his fingertips over his thigh then around his hip before he wiped away the remnants of the cream. Jaskier gave him an approving nod and a soft kiss before stepping back. Eskel finally lowered his leg and stood with his head bowed. 

“There’s my beautiful bear,” Jaskier immediately praised like Eskel had just stepped in through the door. “Is he not the finest specimen, my dear?”

“He is,” Geralt agreed, smiling as Jaskier circled Eskel.

Eskel let himself be scrutinized again, blushing at Jaskier fervent compliments. 

“He deserves a hot shower for his efforts,” Jaskier decided, and Geralt walked over to the shower and adjusted the temperature. “Five minutes, or do you need time for other preparations?”

Eskel looked up, eyes wide. 

“I’ll leave you in Geralt’s capable hands,” Jaskier said, sounding thoroughly spent.

Geralt crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at Eskel once Jaskier had left the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Eskel scratched at his cheek, searching for the right words.

“What’s got you off your game?” Geralt finally asked when Eskel didn’t immediately explain himself.

“Wasn’t planning to stop in. Wasn’t even on the way...just needed... _ this _ .” 

Geralt stepped into Eskel’s space and wrapped him in a tight hug. Eskel sagged against him. 

“I wasn’t thinking. Just wanted to see you two. Needed to feel this.”

“He just wants you in the right frame of mind,” Geralt said, continuing to hold Eskel.

“I know.”

“Take as long as you need, but when you open the door, you either have yourself sorted or you give us your word.”

“Thank you, Wolf.” Eskel said, nuzzling Geralt’s cheek.

“You know where everything is.” Geralt pulled back and pressed their foreheads together. “We’re right in the bedroom if you need anything at all.”

Eskel nodded, stepping away from Geralt.

Geralt walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. He smiled when he found Jaskier lounging on the bed in just his blue satin robe. 

“Is he okay?” Jaskier asked, concern lacing his words now that Eskel wasn’t right in front of them.

“Mm.”

“Is that an ‘I don’t want to worry you more’ mm, or a ‘there’s nothing to worry about’ mm?”

“He was on the road, detoured to see us. Was more concerned about getting here than stopping to spruce up.”

“Was I too harsh?”

“No.” Geralt crossed the room and settled himself on top of Jaskier’s prone form, leaning down to kiss him thoroughly. “We have rules for him as much as for us. He helped us make them. Don’t feel bad for enforcing them.”

“He’s particularly easy to spoil,” Jaskier sighed, reaching up to run his fingers through Geralt’s hair.

“You find everyone particularly easy to spoil,” Geralt teased him. 

“Not you. You wouldn’t let me for the longest time.”

“Someone had to teach you patience.”

Jaskier laughed, slapping Geralt's chest lightly. “Just as long as you don’t forget all the things I taught you, old man.”

“Like how to cure a hangover by drinking more?”

“The fact that you didn’t already know that one is proof you had so much to learn when you met me.”

“The fact that you think it works says plenty about you.” Geralt prevented further bickering by capturing Jaskier’s lips in a slow kiss. He slipped his hand between them and pulled the sash around Jaskier’s waist loose. His fingers crept beneath the silky material and rested over Jaskier’s belly.

They lost themselves in each other while they waited, giving Eskel time and privacy to get himself sorted. If they indulged themselves in the process, well, there was no one to stop them.


	2. Chapter 2

Geralt pulled away reluctantly when he heard the door open. His eyes settled on Eskel standing naked in the doorway, with his eyes down but his shoulders back proudly. Geralt gave Jaskier one last kiss before rising from the bed and walking over to Eskel. 

“Let’s see what we have that fits you,” he said, taking Eskel by the scruff of the neck and leading him into the walk-in closet. He knelt down at the smaller toolkit and opened it up. There were several cages inside. 

“Metal or silicone?” Geralt asked, holding up the two largest cages. 

“Metal.”

Geralt placed the other cage back into its place and removed the largest ring that went with the metal cage. He carefully gathered the pieces of the custom cage before holding them out to Eskel. 

“Give it to Jaskier, then lie down on the bed for him.”

Eskel nodded, taking the cage and going back to the bedroom. Geralt took his time making sure that the kit was in order before closing it. 

When Geralt stepped back into the bedroom, Eskel was laid out on the bed atop a soft towel as Jaskier massaged oils over his freshly shaved skin. Eskel’s eyes were closed as he groaned softly.

“Doesn’t that feel lovely? And I see you did such a good job for me,” Jaskier praised, running slick fingers between Eskel’s cheeks. 

Geralt could tell he was giving Eskel’s rim some attention as his fingers remained between Eskel’s cheeks. Eskel arched off the bed, panting at Jaskier’s continued touch.

“You’re so lovely when you melt for me,” Jaskier said, rubbing Eskel’s chest with his other hand. Eskel ate it all up eagerly, slowly melting into the scene.

Geralt felt warmth settle in his own chest before settling lower in his gut. “Now who’s spoiling him?” 

“Nonsense!” Jaskier said, looking up at Geralt with vibrant eyes. His smile was bright and had a hint of the high that overcame him when they played. “He followed my directions and deserves a proper reward.”

Geralt shook his head. “Won’t get that cage on him if you reward him too much.”

Jaskier frowned but removed his fingers from where they touched Eskel intimately. “Forgive me, darling. He keeps us both in line,” Jaskier said, pouring more oil onto his palm and gently smoothing it over Eskel’s skin.

“Make sure he isn’t going to chafe,” Geralt said, pushing off the doorway and walking across the room. He took a seat on the small couch they had in the corner and went back to silently watching. 

Eskel turned his face and looked over at Geralt as Jaskier continued to massage his testicles with the fragrant oils he was fond of. Another groan formed in his throat as Jaskier cupped him, giving his balls a squeeze. 

“How are you feeling, my big bear?” Jaskier asked. “Prepared for your cage, or are we too sensitive tonight?”

“I’m ready.” Eskel’s voice was a pleasing rumble, always assured. His trust in them always left Geralt in awe. 

Jaskier looked up at Geralt, still touching Eskel tenderly.

Geralt didn’t say anything, giving Jaskier a steady look. If Eskel said he was ready, then he was. Eskel had been doing this long enough to know his own mind and body. 

“Who would you like to hold the key, my dear?” Jaskier asked. It was a symbolic question more than anything. They each had a key in case of emergencies. 

“Geralt.”

Jaskier smiled down at him. “Alright, let’s get you secured, and he can do the honors for us, yes?”

Eskel nodded, letting his legs fall open wider. Jaskier stroked his inner thighs several times before gathering up the cock ring that stabilized the apparatus. 

Jaskier rambled about no pinching because of how smooth Eskel’s skin was as he carefully slipped Eskel’s cock and balls through the ring and settled it. 

Eskel laid there passively, allowing Jaskier to cage him without a fight. His eyes remained on Geralt as Jaskier slid the heavy metal cage over his cock, coaxing it to fit within the confines despite its size even when flaccid. 

“Care to come secure him?” Jaskier asked once he had it all assembled. 

They made such a pretty portrait that Geralt was inclined to say he preferred to stay where he was and watch. Jaskier’s robe had fallen partially open, revealing the expanse of thick chest hair that covered him. The rich silk was a stunning contrast to both Jaskier and Eskel’s skin tones, and Geralt bit his lip as he enjoyed it for one more moment.

Geralt rose from his seat and removed the small padlock from the pocket of his flannel pants. He twisted the key as he walked and opened it up. He ran his palm along Eskel’s inner thigh before carefully securing the padlock through the top of the cage. He closed the lock and removed the key, placing it safely in his pocket. Then he checked how the cage fit over Eskel, nodding when he was certain it wouldn’t hurt him. He pressed a kiss to Jaskier’s cheek before stepping back.

“Look at how beautiful you are in that,” Jaskier praised, once again rubbing Eskel’s belly gently.

“Let’s see what else Geralt has for us to use tonight,” Jaskier said, looking over at the items that Geralt had set out on the bed beside where Eskel now laid. “Stay.” 

Jaskier stepped away from Eskel and walked around the bed to gather the first items which were padded leather mitts for Eskel’s hands. Like everything else they used on Eskel, Geralt had gotten them custom made by a friend who was good with leather work. They were soft and well padded, so when they had the time they could play for hours. Tonight wouldn’t be like that, but Eskel deserved nothing but the best.

“Are you going to let us take good care of you?” Jaskier asked, holding up the first mitt as he came back around to Eskel’s side.

“Yes.” Eskel’s tone was already more subdued than when he arrived. He’d always thrived on the set rules in scenes and being able to trust his partners to take complete control. 

Jaskier rambled praise for Eskel as he motioned for Eskel’s left hand and carefully guided it into the mitt. He adjusted it several times, never asking for Eskel’s input but knowing the precise way that would be most comfortable for him. Then he silently motioned for the other hand which Eskel gave without hesitation.

Geralt rose from his seat and gathered the hood that was also set out on the bed. It was a new one which Geralt had bought for Eskel a few months earlier, though they had yet to get to use it. Unlike his previous hood, this one did not have holes for Eskel to see through. The snout would still allow him to breathe easily as well as accept things through his mouth via the discreet zipper. They’d talked about it multiple times, but Eskel had yet to come try it out.

“You ready?” Geralt asked as he approached his lovers. Jaskier was once again rubbing Eskel’s soft belly the way they both knew soothed him. 

Eskel nodded this time, knowing that once the hood was on he would not be allowed to speak unless he needed to safeword. Eskel preferred it that way. 

Geralt didn’t praise him as he motioned for Eskel to roll onto his side and lift his head for him. “Won’t be able to see like we agreed on. If it’s too much, you know what to do?”

Eskel nodded again, and Geralt slowly guided the hood over his head, making sure that it didn’t pull his hair. He carefully made sure that it was properly in place before pulling his hands back.

“Breathe,” Geralt commanded, and Eskel breathed heavily for several moments before nodding. “Speak.”

Eskel let out a rumbling growl that was easy to hear through the heavy leather. There would be no worries that they wouldn’t hear them if they needed to.

“Good.” Geralt rubbed Eskel’s chest roughly before securing the lacing at the back of Eskel’s hood. 

Eskel panted in the hood, entirely from pleasure rather than difficulty with the mask. He leaned in to Geralt’s every touch.

Once the hood was secure, Geralt stepped back and let Jaskier take control again.

“Roll...onto your belly.” Jaskier held the tail plug in his hands, using the lube Geralt had set out to prepare it. It was a heavy plug, designed to stimulate with even minimal movement.

Eskel carefully did as commanded, and Jaskier looked to Geralt with adoring eyes. Geralt stepped behind Jaskier and pressed a kiss to his shoulder. He ran his fingertips over Jaskier’s chest, slipping them beneath his robe. He tweaked a nipple and grinned as Jaskier did a poor job of suppressing it. 

“Butt up.”

Eskel lifted his hips, struggling a little to get his legs under him, and Geralt stepped forward and pulled his hips up further to help him. He stroked down Eskel’s back, feeling for anything concerning since Eskel had admitted to back pain. However, Eskel didn’t flinch or tense, and Geralt couldn’t feel anything obviously concerning. So, he nodded to Jaskier, though he continued to stroke Eskel’s back.

“Relax for me,” Jaskier said, stroking his palm over Eskel’s hip. Once he was satisfied, Jaskier eased the plug into Eskel without much teasing. “Look how well you prepared yourself.” Jaskier carefully settled the tail plug just as he wanted it before patting the very top of Eskel’s ass. “Are you happy?”

Eskel shook his ass back and forth, causing the plug to wiggle. Geralt could hear the hitch in Eskel’s breathing as he continued to wag his tail for Jaskier.

“So good for us,” Jaskier praised.

Geralt adjusted himself in his pajama bottoms as he watched Eskel melt at Jaskier’s continued praise. Jaskier’s own erection was fully visible because he hadn’t bothered to close his robe again. 

“I want you to stay there,” Jaskier said, taking a step back as Eskel settled on the bed.

Jaskier turned to Geralt and pulled him in for a long kiss. Geralt didn’t resist, meeting Jaskier halfway, and immediately deepening the kiss. They weren’t quiet about it, knowing Eskel could hear them. It sent a thrill down Geralt’s spine as he coaxed a groan out of Jaskier. He doubled his efforts, tweaking Jaskier’s nipples and running his fingers down his spine. He received a needy moan for his efforts.

Glancing at the bed as he kissed his way across Jaskier’s jaw, Geralt could see Eskel was giving them his full attention. He kissed Jaskier’s shoulders, watching Eskel closely for his responses. He wasn’t disappointed as Eskel remained still, though Geralt could tell that were it not for the cage his cock would be full and heavy. With one more soft kiss, Geralt nodded.

“Let’s get your harness, so we can take you for a walk,” Jaskier said, stepping away to get the heavy harness they had for Eskel. 

Jaskier had bought Eskel a collar early in their arrangement, and it had been traumatic for everyone involved. Eskel had happily accepted it until it was secured around his neck, and then he’d panicked. There had been no hood or mitts then, and Eskel had broken two of Geralt’s ribs before he calmed down. Jaskier hadn’t come out of the bathroom for hours assuming he’d ruined everything. Geralt had had to drive himself to the emergency room, and Eskel hadn’t been able to pull himself off the couch for three days. 

Eskel had been the one to bring the first harness. Jaskier had been reluctant, and had chosen to watch Geralt and Eskel play with it first. It had been a success, and Eskel had admitted that it made him feel secure rather than trapped. It had taken Jaskier a while to warm up to it, but now they rarely played without it, and Jaskier was usually the one to help Eskel into it. 

“You good?” Geralt whispered as Jaskier returned. He always asked, and once in a while Jaskier handed the harness over for him to secure, but tonight he gave Geralt a calm smile and nodded. 

“Stand,” Jaskier commanded, and Eskel rose to his hands and knees immediately. Jaskier praised him again, stroking his back and broad shoulders before beginning the process of securing the harness over Eskel’s massive frame. He helped Eskel get his legs through the harness then pulled it up before lifting one arm at a time. Once the supple leather crisscrossed Eskel’s torso, Jaskier adjusted the straps until it was snug but not uncomfortable.

The heavy straps of the harness made it easy to give direction and redirect Eskel which made him feel secure. 

“Ready to walk?” Jaskier asked, and Eskel immediately began to wag his tail. “Such a good bear.” 

Geralt gripped the back of the harness and guided Eskel down from the bed head first, so he had to use the mitts. Geralt’s strength prevented the possibility of him taking a misstep and a tumble, and Eskel got down easily.

Once on the soft carpet, Eskel sat on his heels and waited.

Jaskier attached the heavy leash to the ring at the back of the harness and gave it a light pull. Eskel rose to his hands and knees and let Jaskier walk him around the bedroom. 

Geralt watched them as Eskel became used to depending entirely on Jaskier to guide him without walking him into anything.

“Head up,” Jaskier commanded as they walked slowly. 

Eskel raised his head and stepped closer to Jaskier, brushing against him as they moved. 

Jaskier stopped immediately and waited for a beat of ten as Eskel held still on his hands and knees. Then Jaskier began to walk again, and Eskel kept enough distance that they didn’t brush.

Geralt smiled watching Jaskier enforce boundaries and ensure that Eskel knew he was in complete control over the situation. When it had just been the two of them before Geralt met Jaskier, he had enforced rules by making Eskel uncomfortable until he saw the comfort of Geralt rules. Heavy plugs, uncomfortable chastity devices, gags. They had both enjoyed it, but Geralt could see the way Eskel flourished with Jaskier’s ability to force him to find comfort and security in his rules through being completely reliable. It didn’t hurt that Jaskier was comfortable discussing just about anything whereas Geralt was better with intuitively knowing something was wrong.

Jaskier guided Eskel over to where Geralt was seated on the couch, and he pulled the harness to let Eskel know he wanted him to sit. 

“Geralt is going to take control,” Jaskier said, and Eskel began to wiggle his backside in place.

Jaskier handed the lead off to Geralt, but Geralt remained seated. He patted the seat beside him silently, and Jaskier joined him.

“Paw,” Geralt grunted, and Eskel raised one of his mitts up.

Geralt took the offered hand and inspected it before placing it on his knee. Then he patted his own thigh several times. 

Using the mitt on Geralt's knee to guide him, Eskel leaned forward to rest his head in Geralt’s lap. Geralt roughly rubbed Eskel’s shoulders and arms in reward, and Eskel wagged his hips back and forth causing the plug to shake.

Geralt could hear Eskel’s panting breaths as the plug shifted inside of him with each wag. Geralt ran his hands over the hood, and hummed his approval.

Eskel pressed further into Geralt’s lap, and Geralt didn’t admonish him. He let him take whatever comfort he needed to feel secure.

Jaskier reached down and pet Eskel as well, murmuring praise for how good he was. They sat like that for several minutes, touching Eskel and giving him praise as he sat with his head resting on Geralt’s thigh. Eventually, Eskel’s wagging slowed as he couldn’t move his rear without trembling from how aroused he was. 

“Walk.” Geralt said, keeping his tone firm, so Eskel would know that this was not negotiable. 

Eskel came down from Geralt’s lap, groaning as the plug’s movement made him tremble. 

“Hm.”

Eskel quieted and waited as Geralt stood. Geralt led him across the room and back, picking up speed each time Eskel made a sound or tried to pull because of the way the plug stimulated him. Geralt guided Eskel to the middle of the room and had him sit then lie down. 

“You’ll stay there,” he said before joining Jaskier on the loveseat again. 

Jaskier hummed as Geralt leaned in and kissed him softly. A moan slipped free as Geralt pressed his fingers beneath Jaskier’s robe again and found his erection. He stroked him slowly, deepening their kiss as he sped up his motion. 

Jaskier wasn’t particularly quiet as Geralt ravished him. He gripped Geralt tightly as he pressed his tongue between the seam of Geralt’s lips. 

Geralt pulled back slightly, though he continued to stroke Jaskier. They both looked over to check on Eskel who continued to lie on the soft carpeting, though he was clearly listening to them.

“Stay,” Geralt reminded him—more to let him know he was still paying attention and maintaining control rather than because Eskel might actually move—before leaning back in for another taste of Jaskier’s lips. 

Jaskier melted against him, letting Geralt ease him back against the cushions as he continued to stroke him. They were both aware that Eskel could hear everything, though he couldn’t see them or do anything about his own arousal as he was caged up securely. It only added to the thrill.

When Jaskier began to leak over his fingers as he teased the head of his cock, Geralt pulled him to straddle his lap. Jaskier immediately began to grind against Geralt’s lap, seeking friction as they began to kiss again.

Geralt kissed across his jaw and down his throat as he let his hands explore beneath the silk of Jaskier’s robe. He ran his fingertips up and down Jaskier’s spine as he tilted his hips up to meet Jaskier’s, savoring the friction between them.

“Fuck,” Jaskier moaned, gripping Geralt’s shoulders as he shivered.

Geralt glanced behind Jaskier to see Eskel fidgeting. He didn’t say anything, and instead captured Jaskier’s lips again. 

“Here, turn around,” Geralt murmured, helping Jaskier to turn and settle in his lap with his legs spread wide and braced on the edge of the cushions. Geralt reached around him and stroked him again, using his other hand to pinch Jaskier’s nipple.

Jaskier moaned loudly, and Eskel’s head came up, but he didn’t rise.

“Has he been good?” Geralt asked, stroking Jaskier as they both watched Eskel wait patiently. Once again it was a loaded question not about Eskel’s behavior but about his headspace. Geralt’s whole body hummed, knowing that Eskel would follow their command, giving his full trust. It was such a potent thrill to know Eskel was fully immersed in this scene. 

“Yes, he’s been very good,” Jaskier praised breathlessly as Geralt paid attention to the head of his cock.

“Does he deserve a reward?” Geralt asked, pressing a kiss to his shoulder.  _ Was he ready to take part? _

“Yes.”

“Come,” Geralt commanded, and Eskel immediately rose to his hands and knees. 

“Look at how good he is,” Jaskier said, grasping Geralt’s forearm. He continued to ramble about how much Eskel’s obedience pleased him as Eskel made his way across the carpet, guided by Jaskier’s voice.

Eskel stopped in front of them, sitting back and tilting his head to listen for a command. 

Jaskier leaned forward without a lick of caution to touch Eskel’s shoulders and rub his chest. Only Geralt’s firm grip kept him from tumbling off of Geralt and the couch. 

Geralt pressed kisses to Jaskier’s spine while Jaskier spoiled Eskel some more with praise. Eventually, Geralt pulled Jaskier back and widened his own legs, so Jaskier could sit between them. He rested his chin on Jaskier shoulder and watched Eskel sit patiently for them. 

“Paw,” Geralt said, and Eskel raised it. Geralt guided it to Jaskier’s thigh. “Stand.”

Eskel rose up on his knees, placing his other mitt on Jaskier’s thigh. Jaskier didn’t hesitate to rub Eskel’s exposed belly, bringing his hand lower still to scratch his nails through Eskel’s pubic hair. Eskel moaned softly.

Geralt reached over Jaskier's shoulder and unzipped the muzzle of Eskel’s hood. Then he leaned back and let Jaskier take over.

“Sit for me,” Jaskier said, and he waited until Eskel sat back on his heels and waited for a count of ten. Then he took him by the scruff of the neck and guided the muzzle to his crotch. 

Eskel pressed against Jaskier’s thighs and gently at his balls. Jaskier kept his hand at the base of his neck to ensure Eskel didn’t press too roughly—more for Eskel’s assurance than because Jaskier was concerned.

After several minutes, Jaskier took his cock in hand and guided it to the opening. Eskel stilled and took him in his mouth, though the hood prevented him from taking much more than the head.

Jaskier sighed in Geralt’s arms as Eskel sucked on him. Geralt wrapped his arm around Jaskier and kissed the side of his throat. Jaskier wasn’t quiet as Eskel pleasured him, and his moans were enough to assure Eskel that he was doing well.

Geralt trailed his fingers over the thick hair that covered Jaskier’s chest and down to his belly. He took his time, pinching and teasing Jaskier’s nipples as Eskel took him as deeply as he could manage. 

Jaskier trembled in Geralt’s arms, gripping his own thighs as Eskel teased the head of his cock.

“I’m going to come if you let him keep going,” Jaskier moaned, nuzzling into Geralt’s throat. 

“You don’t want to?”

“Gods, I desperately want to.”

“Then let him finish.” Geralt pressed a kiss to Jaskier’s cheek. “Or did you want to finish with me inside of you?”

“ _ Fuck _ .” It came out as a low groan. He closed his eyes and spilled down Eskel’s throat. 

Eskel didn’t pull away when Jaskier had finished shaking. He continued to sit with Jaskier’s cock in his mouth, cleaning away any traces of his spend with his tongue. 

Geralt hugged Jaskier tightly, nuzzling his neck. 

“Up,” Geralt commanded, patting the loveseat beside him hard enough that Eskel would hear it through the hood. 

Eskel carefully got up onto the loveseat, and Jaskier guided his head into his lap. The three of them sat there for a long time. Geralt and Jaskier constantly touched Eskel, either stroking his back or shoulders. 

They didn’t really fit comfortably on the loveseat, but Geralt was hesitant to go downstairs even if Ciri had promised to text. So, they made do. 

“Will you go to the Farmer’s Market with me tomorrow?” Jaskier asked as they continued to sit.

Geralt pressed a kiss to his shoulder. “I have to see what Ciri is up to, but I can drive you if nothing else.”

Jaskier easily filled the silence with quiet conversation. When he ran out of topics, he sang quietly, working out new lyrics. 

Geralt didn’t mind. He knew that this was what Eskel needed. He needed his walls broken down, then he needed to be allowed to exist without anything expected of him. He’d never met a sub who needed to so completely give over control before Eskel, but he’d known Eskel long enough to understand it. The man was always alone, and he always had to be alert. When he entered a scene he wanted to know that his partner would take care of everything.

Jaskier was the one that had suggested pet play. It wasn’t about humiliation for Eskel. There was little that could earnestly humiliate the man other than personal failure. It was entirely about being completely dependent on them for direction, praise, and pleasure. It allowed him to let go. Taking away his sight, his ability to grab things, and using the lead to guide him all helped center him and take away those outside distractions. And when all of that was taken away, he went deep. He felt pleasure more deeply, experienced subspace profoundly. Eskel was quite the marvel when given what he needed.

It wasn’t the only play they took part in, but when Eskel showed up on nights like this, it was because he needed to not be in control for a while. It was because he needed people he trusted to take control for him and keep him safe.

When Geralt was certain that Jaskier had had enough time to recover, he patted his thigh gently. “Ready?”

“Yes, I do believe I am,” Jaskier said, sounding pleasantly mellow.

Jaskier got off the couch, which forced Eskel to lift his head. Geralt followed him up, and he picked up the leash. He led Eskel down and waited as he adjusted.

Geralt walked him slowly to the bed, then commanded him to get up on it again. “On your back,” Geralt said as he guided Eskel to his back. 

Jaskier climbed in beside Eskel and immediately began to touch him tenderly. “You’ve been so good for us,” he praised, pressing kisses to his shoulder and bicep. “Do you want—”

“We would like you to come,” Geralt cut Jaskier off, making eye contact with Jaskier as he said it. 

Jaskier ducked his head, realizing his mistake. Eskel didn’t make choices once they were deep into a scene. It wasn’t what he needed, and it wasn’t what he wanted.

“I would very much like to make you come. Haven’t gotten to see that big cock of yours in so long, so I’m going to ask Geralt to unlock you.”

Geralt reached into his pocket and removed the key. He slipped it into the lock on the cage and twisted it. He quickly removed the cage, and Jaskier’s hands were on Eskel immediately.

“Gods, you have the most beautiful cock.”

Geralt wasn’t even insulted as Jaskier waxed poetic about it. Eskel had the most beautiful cock he’d ever seen too. It was large, but very proportionate both on its own and in comparison to Eskel’s body. He was uncut, and the foreskin covered almost the entire head when he was hard, but just a hint of him peeked out. And he was  _ sensitive _ .

“Don’t over stimulate him,” Geralt said, carrying the cage into the bathroom and placing it on the sink.

When he returned, Jaskier already had his mouth on Eskel, sucking him to full hardness. Geralt shook his head at how little patience Jaskier had, but he joined him on the bed just the same. 

Geralt moved so that he could settle against the pillows and pulled Eskel to settle against his chest. Similar to when Eskel had pleasured Jaskier. However, it had the added benefit that he could gauge how Eskel was doing. Geralt pinched his nipples and rubbed his chest and shoulders as Jaskier kissed his thighs and belly.

“Missed you, Bear,” Jaskier said, falling back on the nickname he’d given him ages ago.

Geralt held Eskel steady as Jaskier took him in his mouth again. It didn’t take much to bring Eskel to climax between Jaskier’s mouth and the plug that shifted each time Eskel did. 

He came silently, but his whole body shuddered in Geralt’s arms.

Jaskier kissed his thighs again, humming a delighted little tune as Geralt rocked Eskel gently.

“Going to take the hood and mitts off, but we’re going to keep you here in bed with us,” Geralt told him before taking the hood off carefully. 

Eskel’s eyes were dazed, but they met Geralt’s briefly before closing.

Geralt waited a moment before removing the mitts as well. Jaskier sat up and took one hand and then the other, rubbing them to make sure they had full circulation. Then he settled on Eskel’s chest, kissing any skin he could reach.

They laid together for a long time, sharing kisses, and touching each other. Eskel slowly became more involved rather than being a passive partner. And even more slowly he seemed to come back to himself, though he was much more mellow than when he had arrived.

“How are you doing?” Jaskier asked, between sucking on Eskel’s nipples. 

“Better.”

“Look at that, Geralt. It’s like we have magical cocks. We should go into business. Magical healing dicks.”

Geralt and Eskel both snorted at Jaskier’s new career choice. 

“As far as I can recall, Geralt’s dick wasn’t even involved,” Eskel pointed out.

“You’re right! It’s  _ my  _ did that’s magic.”

Eskel chuckled, running his fingers through Jaskier’s hair which resembled a bird’s nest at this point.

“You hungry?” Geralt asked, ignoring his husband’s ridiculousness. 

“I could eat.”

“I’ll get your robe and sweatpants. Magic dick, help him out of the harness. He can’t twist with the bad back,” Geralt said, easing off the bed and pressing a kiss to both of their shoulders before going into the closet.

When he came back, Eskel was laughing again, and Jaskier was kneeling over him undoing the buckles on the harness. 

“Did you really rip your pants on the job and need Jaskier to bring you new ones?” Eskel asked, lifting his hips as Jaskier eased the harness down his legs.

Geralt grumbled.

“He’s still cross that I brought the  _ wrong  _ pants.” 

“Your red leather pants look nothing like my work pants.”

“It was dark in the room. I just grabbed a pair from your drawer. In the heat of the moment, how was I supposed to remember that I put them in there because they didn’t fit in my drawer?”

“Maybe you should own less ridiculous clothing,” Geralt fired back.

“Does that mean I should own more boring clothing, or should I own less clothing in general but especially the ridiculous variety?”

“Both.” Eskel and Geralt chimed in.

“That is simply preposterous! Are you both trying to hurt me?” Jaskier demanded dramatically.

“I don’t know which was worse, the gaping hole in the ass of my work pants or squeezing my thighs into his leather pants which were already tight on  _ his  _ thighs.”

“Speaking of, you owe me a new pair since you stretched them all out of shape with your voluptuous derriere.”

Geralt only grumbled again as he got Eskel off the bed and into his robe. Jaskier followed close behind, finally retying the sash to his own robe. 

“I’ll go heat up that plate again,” Jaskier said, brushing a kiss to Eskel’s cheek before leaving them alone.

“You’re staying the night,” Geralt said once it was just the two of them.

“I should be getting back on the road,” Eskel countered.

“Hell no.”

“Geralt.”

“Don’t make me get him involved.” Geralt crossed his arms, holding firm. He wasn’t about to budge on this, and he was not above getting Jaskier to give him the eyes to guilt him into staying if necessary.

Eskel sighed, running his fingers through his hair. “I don’t want to bother you.”

“You’ve never been a bother, and we aren’t letting you get back into a rig after you showed up here a mess and needed the full kit.”

Eskel sighed again, and Geralt knew he didn’t have the fight in him tonight.

“The scene’s over. You don’t need to boss me around anymore.”

Geralt snorted. “You let Jaskier bully you into eating twice as much as you normally do every time we see you.”

“Shut up, so do you. Don’t think I didn’t feel that cushion you’ve got going.” Eskel punched Geralt in the shoulder before making a grab for the softer flesh that covered his stomach since settling down with Jaskier.

Geralt tried to get Eskel in a headlock before he could grab him, but the headlock only put Jaskier that much closer to his soft middle. Geralt twisted and brought them down to the carpet, and they immediately began to wrestle.

“Stop breaking the house and come eat, you assholes,” Jaskier called up the stairs. 

Neither of them stopped as they rolled around on the floor, aiming for each other’s weak spots like they used to when they were younger.

“And people raise their eyebrows when they realize how much younger than you I am. Imagine their horror to see you now.” Jaskier said, leaning against the doorway with his arms folded over his chest. 

Both Geralt and Eskel let go of each other and rolled onto their backs, panting from the exertion. 

“You’re going soft,” Geralt grunted, rubbing at his sweaty chest as he spoke.

“Not as soft as your middle,” Eskel fired back with a low chuckle.

“Why do I bother?” Jaskier asked, throwing his arms up in the air dramatically.

Without looking at each other, Geralt and Eskel rose from the floor and rushed him, trapping him between their big bodies.

“What are you—no! Stop that this instant!”

They tickled him, and there was little he could do about it until they’d had their fill. He squirmed, he hit them with all manner of creative insults, he begged. None of it worked until they finally relented and began to kiss him instead. They weren’t exactly gentle about that either, touching him all over.

“You two are the worst,” Jaskier grumbled as Eskel picked him up and threw him over his shoulder to carry him downstairs. “I should’ve married the Countess when I had the chance.”

Geralt grunted, knowing it was an empty threat. Jaskier was his, and he doubted the man had any actual regrets. Geralt had plenty of shortcomings, but Jaskier was a master at overcoming them just as Geralt was able to handle his. 

Eskel became more subdued as they reached the kitchen. Some of the euphoria was wearing off, and Geralt could see just how exhausted he was. He still gave them both shit as they grabbed the food Jaskier had heated up, but Geralt could read it in his body. 

“Let’s eat on the couch,” Jaskier suggested, clearly seeing the same thing. 

Geralt and Jaskier seated themselves on either side of Eskel, and Jaskier fed him by hand. Geralt turned on the television and put on a local news broadcast, just to create background noise.

“Eskel, darling,” Jaskier began as Eskel chewed his food slowly.

“Mm?” Eskel hummed in response since his mouth was full. 

Jaskier reached over and pushed a lock of hair out of Eskel’s face. “You don’t look good, Bear. You’re clearly exhausted, and you barely lasted when I put my mouth on you when most nights you can go for hours. You’ve got us worried.”

“Been a long stretch. Been taking more jobs—”

“Why? You don’t need the money,” Geralt cut in. He kept any accusation out of his tone. 

Eskel shrugged, taking another bite of his food. He was more reserved than usual. 

“Why haven’t you visited since the wedding?” Jaskier asked. There was hurt in Jaskier’s voice, and it pulled at Geralt’s heart. They’d both missed Eskel’s visits. 

“Don’t want to be in the way.”

“Which you never are,” Jaskier told him firmly. 

“You two should have some time to yourselves.”

“Which we’d happily share with you.” Jaskier wouldn’t budge.

“I—”

“I think you should wear the cage while you’re on the road,” Geralt cut in, knowing this would go nowhere if they were left to go back and forth.

“What?” Both Eskel and Jaskier asked at once.

Geralt sighed, searching for the right words to explain. “You’re avoiding us because you don’t want to impose, but you clearly need something while you’re in this self-imposed exile because you aren’t doing well. Chastity will allow us to maintain control for you from a distance.”

Jaskier leaned forward to look at Geralt around Eskel’s body, blinking at him several times like he was utterly shocked Geralt would be so bold. For his part, Eskel looked equally surprised, though neither of them immediately protested.

“So, you want me to wear the cage while I’m on the road…”

“If you want to. Just think it’s a compromise until you get over yourself and visit more often.”

Eskel snorted. “Get over myself? Says the man who has routinely called himself a monster since we were kids.”

“Fuck off.”

“Hold on a moment, please,” Jaskier demanded, pushing Eskel back against the cushion, so he could look at both of them at once.

“You’re proposing full time chastity, are you not?”

Geralt hummed. He knew humming would piss Jaskier off, but he’d really run out of words. 

Jaskier huffed, knowing he wasn’t getting much more from Geralt.

“I’ll think about it. I’m...I don’t think I’m against it. I just...I’ll need a test run, and I’ll need to know the punishment if I fail.”

“We can work it out in the morning when we’re all level headed.”

“Full time chastity?” Jaskier asked again, sounding awed by the idea.

“Would that be so bad?” It was Eskel who asked it.

“Fuck no. Not at all. Just want you to be happy,” Jaskier said, stroking Eskel’s arm.

They changed the subject after that, and it wasn’t long before Eskel fell asleep sprawled across Geralt’s lap. Jaskier was soon to follow, draped half on top of Eskel. Geralt touched them gently as they slept, stroking shoulders or hands.

His phone buzzed not long after Jaskier nodded off.

— _ Is it safe to come home? _ —

Rather than answer in words, he opened the camera function and snapped a picture of Eskel and Jaskier asleep beneath the blanket Geralt had draped over them. He sent that, and Ciri’s response was almost immediate.

— _ You guys are so old, it’s hardly eleven. See you soon. _ —

— _ See you soon _ —

Geralt put his phone down and looked at the men sleeping on top of him and let out a soft sigh. He didn’t know what he’d do without either one of them. Just as he didn’t know what he’d do if he didn’t have Ciri in his life.

Ciri didn’t come into the living room right away when she returned. When she did enter, she was wearing her pajamas, and she didn’t hesitate to take the corner of the sectional on Geralt’s other side. She’d brought her own blanket, and she snuggled right in against his shoulder.

“Good movie?” he asked.

“Movie sucked, but the diner was good. I had a milkshake and cheese fries.”

“Mm.”

“Delicious.”

“Sure it was.”

Geralt simply wrapped his arm around her and let her settle in. His back was going to be a mess in the morning, but it was worth it.


End file.
